User talk:TakaTahuNuva
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Omar Fang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 16:59, September 28, 2010 deleting contributions? why? hi TakaTahuNuva! bravecommander here. im almost as new as you are, but serious;y, why on earth are you going around deleting pictures and notes while leaving sarcastic remarks? i dont see a reason in that. also it would've been nice if you could ask a senior editor before doing anything. i personally think that reversing adzam into mazda was relevant, and what has that gotta do with romanization? and fan made pictures, even if the colours off that doesn't call for deleting the pictures. hey, some extra stuff never hurt anyone? by the way. im kinda looking for some translation jobs to do so if youve got some manuals or something, please send it to me so i can do some editing. thanks Bravecommander 08:37, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ...Adzam is written as Azzamu in Japanese. Mazda is Mazuda. It's nothing but a coincidence when romanizing it into English, and even then it makes no sense. It's like saying, "hey! Gundam has the word Mad backwards, because all of the Gundam pilots are crazy!" And if you're talking about the O pics - the colors were the only thing that were right. Open the actual lineart in one tab, and the CGI picture in the other. It's an entirely different model. --TakaTahuNuva 23:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) before i say anything, heres a question: are you like a bionicle fan or sth coz ur name sounds weird and bionicle-y. and can you actually translate japanese? coz you sound like you can, but i just cant be sure. if you can't then theres no point in continuing this little argument. if you can, then whatever. ANYWAY, back to the reply dude, adzam in jap is like a-do-za-mu. mot azzamu. and mazda is ma-zu-da, not mazuda. and don't the japs romanize in their manuals anyway? i mean, i dont see the brave commander test type manual going: Bu-le-i-bu co-ma- n-da te-su-to ta-i-pu. come on man. common sense. anyways the japs dont go syllable for sylabble like im typing, they actually say it quick, so it sounds like english. like the "su" sound is pronounced "s". and i never said that hey: adzam is related to mazda. i just said that adzam spelled backwards is mazda. i never said it WAS a tribute to the once awesome car company, i said it MIGHT. and dont even think about insulting the pilots, none of them are crazy. (except maybe corin nander.) and look at prof. gerbera from SDGF. his name is madnug. its a tribute to gundam. and madnug when written in jap is ma-do-nu-gu. and gundam is ga-n-da-mu. same thing dude. it doesn't make sense, but thats quite apparent that the japs actually thought about the thing in english. another example. the tieren. in jap, it ti-e-le-n. it sounds nothing like "iron man" in chinese. so yeah. go delete that from the tieren page. im sure youll piss off more people. my point: its relevant. and dude. you say fan made, so there is no way the the 0 pics can be like 100% same to the lineart. its actually the the 0. just stretched. but yes, youreright. it looks nothing like the 0, but guess what. the artist intended it to be, however bad his skills may be. and it shows the high mega launcher, so theres no bad in that is there. anyway the purpose of this message was just to find out if you could actually translate or understand japanese. if you can, i would really like to work with you to translate manuals to improve wiki. p.s. none of the gundam pilots are mad. Bravecommander 10:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :"Dude", Adzam is written as Azzamu in Japanese because it has a Sokuon. アッザム. It doesn't have the "d" sound. :I used the "mad" example to illustrate that you can find words in every name, it doesn't mean that they have anything to do with the subject at hand, therefore it is pointless to list them as they are nothing but coincidences. :The Tieren IS called like that on purpose. It's an HRL suit, so it makes sense to have a Chinese name. :Yes, this username comes from the Bionicle franchise, and I use it pretty much everywhere. :No, I do not understand Japanese. --TakaTahuNuva : :oh cool. so you do get a noame from bion. what im trying to say is: the japs make names and they are romanized by the japs. so can it be slightly possible if the japs wanted the romanized name to be a tribute to one of their car companies? anyway you seem to know quite a lot about japanese so why dont you learn it. i was self learned too. :) :Bravecommander 00:13, November 13, 2010 (UTC)